


Measuring Shadows

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hillside, some watermelon wedges, and good conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring Shadows

"Wow, I had no idea you were so poetic," Haruhi remarked wonderingly, then turned her head to spit out a seed in an incredibly un-ladylike manner. "I never really thought about it like that."

"No matter how far I walk or where I go, I can't escape," he continued, possibly not even realizing that she was still listening. Kyouya was like that — people only existed for him when he remembered that they should.

"The longest shadow ever cast." Haruhi echoed his earlier words thoughtfully, watching his face as he obliviously devoured his watermelon. A commoner pleasure, but one he'd taken quite a shine to.

"It's a terrible nuisance," he informed her. "I think I would rather live like you."

Haruhi spluttered. "What do you mean by that?"

He turned to fix her with his solemn gaze, completely unperturbed. "Starting from scratch, with nothing expected of me."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "It's not as great as you make it sound. Being poor casts a pretty long shadow too, you know."

For a moment, Kyouya said nothing, only scrutinized her with oddly perceptive eyes. "I know," he said at last, "I'm sorry. Then he smiled and held out his hands. "More, please."

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the longest shadow ever cast


End file.
